


I May Look Cute

by sweetpea73



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drunk Sex, M/M, Rimming, Spanking, emasculating comments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2019-02-10 05:32:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12905154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetpea73/pseuds/sweetpea73
Summary: Kyungsoo hated his genes. He's always been picked on for being small, narrow shouldered, and child looking. The one thing that makes him feel masculine and dominant is when he comes home to his always loving boyfriend, Jongdae.





	I May Look Cute

**Author's Note:**

> Old, 2014
> 
> cross posted from AFF, LJ

Kyungsoo hated genetics. He hated genetics almost as much as he hated the stale coffee he had this morning, and he even hated genetics more than his lazy fart of a manager he had to work for. Although, he had to admit, he couldn’t hate genetics wholeheartedly when they gave him his Adonis-like boyfriend, Jongdae.

It wasn’t like Kyungsoo had a sudden spurt of fire hot rage against his genetic make-up, he had perfectly good reason to curse the world. Kyungsoo had been picked on his entire life about his bodily features. In elementary school, it was okay to be small and cute. But Kyungsoo’s eyes became the target that spurred the class to use his eyes as a sand catcher. 

In middle school, everyone was having their growth spurts, and so was Kyungsoo. He thanked God everyday he grew an inch, but the thank you’s slowly decreased along with his growth spurts. Now along with the owl eyes and the short height, Kyungsoo had become the target of shitty one liners and short jokes. Kyungsoo prayed that high school would come with its own growth spurt.

Like middle school, high school was the hellhole Kyungsoo managed to survive in. He ignored most of the comments since they weren’t all the sly and hurtful anyway. He built himself around studying and reading. It made him a nerd, but being called a shrimp hurt his pride more. 

The short jokes followed him through high school and even after graduation. Kyungsoo was stuck in the same city he had grew up in because he couldn’t afford to go to college. When Kyungsoo would walk down the street, he would be covered by the crowds. There were several instances in the crowded public transport that a guy would settle his arm onto Kyungsoo’s head as an armrest. Kyungsoo swore that if he met God in the flesh, he would kick him in the balls.

Kyungsoo got a job in the city as a retail employee for a clothing shop. It wasn’t the best job, and if Kyungsoo was frank, it was a shit job. Anyone could work it, which made him hate his coworkers even more. 

At first glance, Byun Baekhyun and Park Chanyeol weren’t high schoolers. Once they opened their mouths, though, it was a whole different story. Kyungsoo would be giving them too much credit if he said that they were like two rocks put together. 

Kyungsoo let out an exasperated sigh as he rested his chin on his arms that were propped up by the counter. He was waiting to see if any customers needed help, but the store was almost dead save for the few girls taking selcas in the corner by the cardboard cutout of a Kpop idol.

Kyungsoo really hated working at the store sometimes when other guys would walk in. Kyungsoo never really noticed the way other guys shoulders were full and broad until about a year ago when he was waiting on a male customer. Kyungsoo stood by the guys side while he picked out clothes and Kyungsoo stopped himself in the mirror. He looked directly in to the mirror and thought _holy shit, I look tiny compared to him._

It wasn’t like the guy was tall or anything. He was maybe 5 centimeters taller than Kyungsoo, but he was a lot fuller. He looked totally masculine compared to the tiny sprout in the mirror. For the rest of that day, Kyungsoo puffed out his chest a little just to beef up his shoulders. 

Kyungsoo was now aware that, yes, he was definitely a runt in his family. He was the smallest out of all his family, even his mother. He got his eyes and lips from his mother, but he had the temper of his father. He had more testosterone than a bull when he was angry, and he put as much effort into trying to prove his masculinity. Of course, that all went down the drain when he decided _oh, hey, I like dick in my mouth._

He wanted to prove so hard to everyone that he was a masculine guy, but everything went against him. Even at the mature age of 22, life just kept giving him shit to sulk on. Today, it seemed like everything and everyone hated him.

Kyungsoo was still bored at the register, zoning out to the sweatshirt on the wall that spelled DOPESHIT. Kyungsoo didn’t even notice he was being stared at until a tower size shadow fell overcast on his body. He shifted his eyes to his peripherals to noticed Chanyeol standing almost flush against him.

“Chanyeol, you’re poking my personal bubble,” Kyungsoo muttered, not even giving Chanyeol another glance to know that the idiot sprouted a dumb smile across his face.

“Personal bubble? What are you, a teenage girl? ‘Cause you look like one,” Chanyeol’s sick grin could be heard through his deep voice, and Kyungsoo wanted so badly to kick Chanyeol’s in the balls just to hear how high his voice could go.

“Oh, was I supposed to laugh? Shit, I’m sorry,” Kyungsoo quipped back a flat reply, the enthusiasm almost not existent in his tone.

“Yeah, you should be. Why don’t you get on my level?” Chanyeol grinned, poking against Kyungsoo’s boney back. Chanyeol prodded Kyungsoo for a few moments, but Kyungsoo didn’t give him the satisfaction of retaliating. Like a puppy, Chanyeol easily got bored with something that doesn’t play back, so he whined, “Ah, you’re no fun!”

“I’m loads of fun,” Kyungsoo scoffed, the sarcasm dripping in his voice. “I’m fun as hell, look at me.”

“Yeah, you’re fun size!” A shrill of a voice rang out could only be Byun Baekhyun’s. And by God did Kyungsoo hate his voice.

Baekhyun walked back to the counter after helping the girls with their poses at the cardboard cutout, swinging his girlish hips as if he was on a runway. _Stuck up prick._

Baekhyun grinned slyly as he reached out and pinched one of Kyungsoo’s cheeks, “Look at this cutie pie! Isn’t he the sweetest little kid you’ve ever seen?”

It was ironic though, since Baekhyun wasn’t even a centimeter taller than Kyungsoo, yet he had the nerve to bitch him out whenever possible. It was like being in high school again. 

Baekhyun tugged a little harshly onto Kyungsoo’s cheek, and Kyungsoo hissed and tried to nip at Baekhyun’s fingertips in retaliation. Baekhyun instantly released the red cheek and pouted at Kyungsoo’s violent bite.

“Hey hey! Don’t bite your hyung. Such a rude child,” Baekhyun’s grin was square. Kyungsoo thought his fist would fit perfectly against that grin. He imagined knocking Baekhyun’s teeth out, but he only digressed into a sigh.

“What do you want?” Kyungsoo glared at Baekhyun when he kept on staring at him. He also felt Chanyeol’s presence not stir from behind him. And the way that Baekhyun’s eyes flashed brightly made him want to puke.

“I want you to try this shirt on. The tag says medium, but I swear it’s a small,” Baekhyun’s voice was snarky and confident as always as he threw a white t-shirt on the counter. Kyungsoo instantly retrieved it to inspect it, but Baekhyun snapped, “I don’t have all day, just put it on.”

“Why don’t you do it?” Kyungsoo quipped back, his stare borderline murderous as Baekhyun smirked. 

“Why are you being such a brat? Our hyung just asked you to do something,” Chanyeol prodded Kyungsoo’s shoulder again, and poked it especially hard at the edge of the shoulder blade.

Kyungsoo groaned. The only reason he would even consider putting on a shirt given by the demon Baekhyun was because he honored the honorifics. He was a gentleman and a good dongsaeng. But he still hated both of their guts. Especially Baekhyun’s.

Kyungsoo quickly unbuttoned the employee black shirt he was given, and with the help of Chanyeol, the shirt was off and he was left in his thin undershirt. Baekhyun grinned, and in a flash, Chanyeol lifted that off too.

“Is this really necessary? What if a customer comes in,” Kyungsoo whispered harshly as he ducked behind the counter, his arm across his bare chest. He felt so insecure and small. 

Baekhyun gave a wicked grin and handed his coworker the shite t-shirt. Baekhyun shrugged and added casually, “It’s been dead all day. And this will only take a second.”

Kyungsoo had the shoved t-shirt in his hand and had maybe a second of regret filled in his mind before he put it on. He really hated that his parents raised him to be such a respectably kid. 

The t-shirt wasn’t anything but a white cotton shirt that definitely wasn’t in stock at their store. The store never had anything cheap as cotton, so that raised flags right away. Another thing that caught him off guard was the way the shirt was just way too narrow. It fit almost perfectly onto his body since he was always a skinny kid, but the shoulders were almost borderline tight.

Kyungsoo flipped the twisted hem on the end of the shirt that barely made it down his torso and he noticed a part of a logo in the middle of his shirt. Before he could stretch it out to see the rest of the colorful logo, Baekhyun and Chanyeol pulled him over to the closest full length mirror and stared delightfully at the little model.

If Kyungsoo wasn’t mad now, he definitely had murderous feelings bubbling underneath his skin. The white shirt was definitely slim against his body, the shoulders tiny, and the torso barely reaching down to his pants. The colorful logo in the direct center of the shirt was one that he was used to throughout high school as part of his torture: Pororo.

“ _Oh my God_ , he _does_ look like Pororo!” Chanyeol prodded Kyungsoo again, but his time in the cheek just for fun. Chanyeol’s grin looked even more stupid in the reflection of the mirror that Kyungsoo was burning holes in. “They could be twins!”

“See, I knew it would fit!” Baekhyun’s voice shrilled again, a broad smile and a bubble of laughter on his lips. Kyungsoo could see through the mirror that he was physically shaking from the rage pent up. He wanted so badly to punch Chanyeol through his teeth and strangle Baekhyun’s spazzing throat.

“ _Is this fucking child’s size?_ ” Kyungsoo’s voice was bit back in his throat and was almost a whisper as his rage made his throat collapse. His anger was overtaking him, as his gaze ripped to the mirror Baekhyun, who doubled over in laughter as he slapped Kyungsoo’s narrow shoulder and thrashed his head in confirmation. Even Chanyeol rumbled a laughter of his own, still prodding Kyungsoo’s side like a nag.

That was it. 

Kyungsoo ripped himself away from the two blubbering idiots, and with an uncanny resemblance to a toddler, he stomped over to the counter to retrieve his employee shirt. And as God would have it, there was a poorly timed helpless customer waiting for Kyungsoo’s arrival at the counter.

“Hello, can I have some help?” The customer, a really feminine looking guy, reached over to the little silver bell button. Kyungsoo swiftly made it back in time before the feminine guy could touch it, and Kyungsoo put out the most fake, plastic looking smile he could muster after pure humiliation.

“Yes, I can help you,” Kyungsoo called out, his voice a little hoarse after his throat almost completely closed on him when he held in his anger. Kyungsoo swiped his hair up as it fell flatly on his face, waiting for the guys reply. But none came after a moment of silence, and that’s when Kyungsoo noticed the guys confused stare.

The now really feminine looking guy blinked his doe looking eyes once, twice, and a _third time_ , before giving Kyungsoo a run over with his eyes. His eyes immediately flicked to the white Pororo t-shirt, to Kyungsoo’s tight skinny jeans, and back up to his face before giving a sheepish smile. 

“I apologize. I didn’t know you were an employee, I thought you were a lost little boy,” The feminine guy’s eyelashes fluttered when he blinked, innocent spewing profusely. 

Kyungsoo’s fake smile was plastered on his face for so long that it hurt when his mouth tried to twitch into a frown. But he couldn’t frown in front of a customer, he had to endure whatever came his way. The stores policy is: the customer is always right. Kyungsoo had to abide by it like it was his life motto, so the fake smile stayed glued.

But internally, he was combusting. 

He hated his job. He hated his genes. He hated his coworkers. 

Kyungsoo proceeded to quietly count back from ten as he helped the doe boy in his Pororo t-shirt.

-

Kyungsoo thanked the heaven’s up and down when his shift ended and he could finally go home. He needed comfort and a punching bag. He was even thinking about getting a custom made pillow sheet of Baekhyun’s face to punch when he got home every night. 

Kyungsoo sighed as he waited at the bus stop, flipping through his messages on his phone. Kyungsoo had to take the bus to and from work since his boyfriend always took the car to his job. His boyfriend, Jongdae, whom might be the greatest thing he’s ever had since kimchi spaghetti, was an aspiring musician who worked part time in a day care center. Jongdae was always good with kids, and he was even better at singing and working his mouth.

The two had met at a poetry slam event in the city. Jongdae was a guest judge, sipping a gin and tonic and snapping along to words so magical it made his alcohol filled brain spin. Kyungsoo was dragged along by his friend Jongin, as a third wheeler in a date with some chick he just met. Kyungsoo wasn’t pleased being the third at a table made for two, but he was polite and sat through the first half of the slam with the two making out in the background. 

He immediately ditched the tongue wrestlers at intermission and ran directly over to the bar so he could drink away his loneliness. After about two shots of soju and another in his hand, Kyungsoo wasn’t drunk, but not as stabilized as a sober person. He immediately stepped backwards to regain balance, bumping directly back into another body. His shot of alcohol swished back into Kyungsoo’s chest, and a gin and tonic spilled down his back. 

Even though it was entirely his fault, Kyungsoo spun around to give the guy a piece of his mind. But once he caught the kitten smile and confused eyes Kyungsoo could no longer feel hate, but instead curiosity and lust. 

“H-hi,” the kitten managed to spit out, his eyes darting between Kyungsoo’s eyes and the floor. Kyungsoo was just stunned at the cute guy before him and couldn’t even manage to make out a word that made sense. 

The kitten darted back to Kyungsoo’s alcohol stained shirt and swore, “Fuck, did I do that? Uh, let me get you another!”

“Another shot?” Kyungsoo’s words sloshed around his mouth as the kitten dragged Kyungsoo over to the bar and asked for their paper towels.

“No, silly. Another _shirt_ ,” the kitten giggled, and Kyungsoo thought it sounded like silver bells. Kyungsoo felt the guy pat down on the front of his button up and he groaned a little from the tightening of his pants. He felt like a teenager. 

It wasn’t until he heard the kitten’s laugh again that he registered what he had said. Kyungsoo chuckled, feeling the warmth in his chest and in his pants, “You have another shirt on you?”

“No,” the kitten dragged Kyungsoo’s head in the direction of his smile. Kyungsoo wanted to kiss that devious little smile. Ever so gently, the guy brushed his fingertips against Kyungsoo’s waist and whispered, “But I have lots of shirts back at my place.”

Kyungsoo didn’t miss the seemingly innocent bat of full black eyelashes, hiding eyes that were filled with desire. Kyungsoo could practically feel the pull between them, like really attractive magnets.

“Is that an invitation?” Kyungsoo grinned on beat, and he felt his possessive hands take hold on to the strangers waist, drifting over to his butt and down to the back of his thighs. He could swear he heard a soft moan escape those curled lips.

“It’s whatever you want to be, mister,” the kitten whispered sheepishly, but Kyungsoo knew it was just an act. But then again, Kyungsoo was well aware of it and still managed to fall in love with that kitten smile.

Kyungsoo, who finally let out a sigh as the bus arrived, couldn’t wait to get home. Jongdae was sending really boring texts in the morning, but one in the afternoon caught his eyes and stirred something in his brain and in his pants.

_Jongdae: I’ve been thinking about you all day ;)_

As Kyungsoo boarded the bus, he gave the regular fee to the bus driver and the driver gave him a strange look back. The driver shook his head and said, “Exact fee.”

“I am. This is regular price,” Kyungsoo shoved the money back, and the driver shook his head.

“Son, you don’t have to pay that much,” The driver said, and Kyungsoo was utterly confused. The driver turned to a sign posted on the glass that read the fees. He pointed to the last one and read it out loud, “Student discount.”

Kyungsoo almost cried. The universe was definitely out to get him. He just wanted to go home.

But not without his student discount.

-

As soon as he came home to Jongdae and his shared apartment, he was immediately greeted by their male cat Chen, who meowed like crazy once Kyungsoo was there. Kyungsoo couldn’t even get his shoes off before the cat started hissing and clawing at his skinny jeans. 

“Hey! Hey! _You bitch_ ,” Kyungsoo growled as the cat swiped at Kyungsoo’s feet and scratched the top of Kyungsoo’s sock clothed foot. The cat ripped through the sock and into Kyungsoo’s skin, the blood oozing slightly. 

Kyungsoo hobbled to the kitchen to find Jongdae humming to his mp3 player as he pan seared strips of pork in a pan on the stove. Kyungsoo grunted a little louder as he pressed himself against the table for leverage. Jongdae immediately perked up, eyes bugging out in surprise as he pulled out his ear buds. Kyungsoo had to admit that his feelings were a little bit lifted when he saw Jongdae’s loving smile.

Jongdae gave Kyungsoo a hug and quick peck at Kyungsoo’s full lips, “Hey, sorry. I didn’t know you came home.”

“You didn’t hear your cat scratch the hell out of my foot?” Kyungsoo gritted his teeth as he was pulled in for another peck. Jongdae’s eyes darted down to Kyungsoo’s right foot to see that some blood soaked through the sock, and he gasped.

“Oh, we have to get that cleaned. It’s gonna get infected,” Jongdae said hurriedly, dragging Kyungsoo by his waist toward the bathroom down the hall. Jongdae always fretted over the little things, especially since he was so close to children. Kyungsoo was torn when Jongdae was like this. Yeah, he did get a comfort in someone taking care of him, but on the other hand, his masculinity hated that Jongdae took care of him like a child.

Jongdae ravaged the bathroom for the first aid kit and instructed Kyungsoo to hop onto the bathroom sink. Kyungsoo felt like, yet again, a child when Jongdae cared for him. He swung his legs, his toes curling and uncurling beneath him. Jongdae took a couple alcohol wipes, ointment, and a bandage as he got down on his knees and inspected the cuts.

Once Jongdae swiped the cut with an alcohol wipe, Kyungsoo instinctively hissed and kicked. Jongdae caught the foot just in time before it his him square in the face, and he wiped again. Jongdae smirked, “Quit your whining, you big baby.”

“Oh my God, can you _not_ ,” Kyungsoo screeched as the pain stung a little more from the alcohol wipes and Jongdae’s quip. Kyungsoo immediately let Jongdae know about his insecureness with his masculinity and his body. Jongdae was usually very careful about Kyungsoo’s feelings, but sometimes he was bad and pushed Kyungsoo’s buttons.

After the cleaning and a cute Hello Kitty band aid on his foot, Jongdae patted Kyungsoo’s foot and tried to get back up. Kyungsoo just pressed Jongdae back to the floor with a kick from his foot. 

“Hey!” Jongdae whined, sitting up on his knees again.

“I like you better on your knees,” Kyungsoo’s voice was low and taunting, his eyes daring and dark. He could see Jongdae visibly shiver. That was, until Jongdae’s nose scrunched up and he blinked in realization. 

“Fuck, the meat!” Jongdae dashed into the kitchen at the smell of the fat burning in the pan, and Kyungsoo sighed as he slid down the sink counter and landed on tile with a bounce. 

Kyungsoo was drawn in by the smells coming from the kitchen, and was pleasantly surprised to find his boyfriend managing to save meat and vegetables from their untimely death by burns. Kyungsoo chuckled, carefully striding over to his boyfriend to wrap his arms around him and use the wooden spatula to stir the vegetables. 

He rested his chin onto Jongdae’s shoulder, and sighed as he fit perfectly into the space. He and Jongdae were the same height (although Jongdae grew out in his shoulders, and Kyungsoo could never forgive his genes), so Kyungsoo thought it was a perfect match. And he really liked how Jongdae was so compliant with anything Kyungsoo told him to do, inside and outside of the bedroom.

After the stir fry that they co-made together, since Jongdae was shit at making rice, they settled into some soju to sip and warm their chests. They did this during rough days at work, and Kyungsoo was taking an extra shot for the extra shitty day. 

They would always hum together, the alcohol settling in slowly as it burned down their throats. They usually would sit wordlessly next to each other until Jongdae asked how his day went. Kyungsoo got extra moody, took the handle of soju and downed another shot before muttering, “Shitty.”

“Oh, baby. Tell me more,” Jongdae said flatly and then giggled to himself at his own joke. Kyungsoo snorted. 

“I fucking hate _those who shall remain nameless_ ,” Kyungsoo grumbled (but the sound of _fucking Park Chanyeol and Byun Baekhyun_ slipped out easily), fiddling with the shot glass in his hand. It was Jongdae’s turn to roll his eyes as Kyungsoo mumbled drunkenly. “They put me in a fucking child’s size shirt that had Pororo on it. _Fucking Pororo_.”

“Fucking Pororo,” Jongdae mumbled the repeat, smiling to himself as he poured out a shot for Pororo.

“And then a customer told me I looked like a boy, and the bus driver told me I needed to pay a student discount, and… and this is all sorts of fucked!” Kyungsoo cried, grimacing at the fourth shot of soju. Jongdae immediately took the bottle out of Kyungsoo’s reach.

“So, did you get the discount?” Jongdae flashed his boyfriend a grin that Kyungsoo hated. It made him feel small. 

“Fuck you. Of course I got the discount. He wouldn’t let me on otherwise,” Kyungsoo mumbled, sitting back in his chair as he smoothed out the wrinkle in Jongdae’s pants.

“You could have just shown him your I.D.,” Jongdae mumbles against the opening of the soju bottle as he sipped from the bottle. Kyungsoo gave him a glare.

“You’re a dick, you know that?” Kyungsoo went to grab the bottle from Jongdae’s hands and Jongdae grins as he put it a Jongdae’s arm length away, which was too far for Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo cried, reaching with both hands as his body stretches across Jongdae’s lap. 

“Oh, can’t reach it? That’s too bad, baby. I’m cutting you off,” Jongdae had this curled up smirk that Kyungsoo learned to love and hate. This time, he absolutely hated it.

“I thought you would be the last person to emasculate me. But no, now you have to be an asshole about it,” Kyungsoo slurred, the four shots of soju definitely hitting him a lot harder. Now it was a lot harder to contain his suppressed anger. Kyungsoo sluggishly reached again to only fail and fall against Jongdae’s lap. He tried shifting his position and spat again.

“After all the shit I’ve been through today, you go and fucking _insult me_. I’m a fucking man, I can do whatever the hell I want—”

And that’s when Kyungsoo felt it. There was heat coming from Jongdae and when Kyungsoo caught his boyfriend’s eyes, he felt the spark. Jongdae’s eyes were shining from the alcohol, but also attraction. Jongdae was pushing Kyungsoo’s buttons on purpose. Jongdae always had a thing for when Kyungsoo was angry and dominant. 

Kyungsoo’s sluggish mind caught up and he smirked, pressing a clever hand down onto Jongdae’s sweat pants to feel a hardening member underneath the clothing. Jongdae groaned at the pressure, his hands threading through Kyungsoo’s locks. Kyungsoo grinned, palming his boyfriend at the kitchen table under the heavy influence of alcohol.

“You’ve been very bad, Jongdae,” Kyungsoo’s voice was smooth, pressing his palm hard and getting a pleasant reaction from his boyfriend. Jongdae bucked up from the hot pressure in his lower half, but Kyungsoo’s sly hands wrapped themselves around Jongdae’s waist and held him down. 

Kyungsoo’s head was spinning a little as he sat himself up and caught Jongdae’s chin possessively between his fingers. He felt a warmth rush over him and his tongue felt nice and heavy. Kyungsoo’s eyes darkened against Jongdae’s quivering ones and he lowered his voice, “You made fun of me, Jongdae. That deserves a punishment, don’t you think?”

Jongdae could only muster a hum as the lull of Kyungsoo’s smooth voice and the pressure of the hand turned him into jelly. Kyungsoo’s hand worked magically, working between soft and hard touches. Although Jongdae was perfectly compliant to Kyungsoo’s touches, Kyungsoo still felt the need to punish the cute little mewling kitten.

Kyungsoo pressed his lips a little softer than expected against his boyfriends, and Jongdae immediately tried to sneak his tongue into the others mouth. Kyungsoo wouldn’t allow it though, pressing harder against Jongdae’s lips and now semi hard cock. Jongdae moaned, completely pliant under Kyungsoo’s hands.

Kyungsoo pressed his tongue into Jongdae’s mouth, throwing Jongdae’s try at dominance away. Their tongues danced like the alcohol in their veins, swirling and spinning, wrapped in each other. Jongdae would groan every kiss or so, his hands finding space on Kyungsoo’s body to map. He settled on the chest as Kyungsoo wrapped one hand around Jongdae’s neck and the other still palming his cock.

When Kyungsoo released Jongdae, their breaths were hot and heavy, their eyes burning holes into the other. Kyungsoo felt his anger subside a little, but his libido was full of energy and dominance.

Kyungsoo played with Jongdae’s waistband of his sweatpants as the latter gave him sweet peppered kisses across his face and neck. Kyungsoo tapped Jongdae, pulling him up on his feet and crooking a finger.

“Come with me,” Kyungsoo’s breath was jagged, but his enunciation was clear and direct. Jongdae complied, following his boyfriend to the bedroom with heat radiating off of him. 

The bedroom wasn’t far, but it always felt like forever whenever they did this. It was because Kyungsoo’s dominance wasn’t patient, and Jongdae wasn’t always the most compliant lover in bed. But it seemed like the roles were reversed once they got to the bedroom and Jongdae practically pounced on him.

Jongdae pressed Kyungsoo against the dresser as he pressed both hands on either side of his boyfriend’s face, tongue swiping in to curl around Kyungsoo’s. Kyungsoo was a little caught off guard, but moaned once Jongdae’s nails scraped against his scalp.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Kyungsoo’s voice was dark and dangerous. Kyungsoo pressed back, holding down Jongdae’s wrists and pulling their lips apart. Jongdae’s eyes seemed to quiver in fear when Kyungsoo’s voice lulled him. “That was _very bad_ , Jongdae.”

“But- but—!” Jongdae’s voice wavered as his knees pressed back into the edge of the bed, and Kyungsoo’s hands forced him down. Jongdae looked like anticipating kid waiting for candy, except Jongdae wasn’t that innocent. Kyungsoo thought he looked delicious though.

“You need to be a good boy, and then I can help you,” Kyungsoo pressed his lips against Jongdae’s briefly as he toyed with the waistband of Jongdae’s sweatpants. Jongdae lifted his hips as Kyungsoo shimmied the pants down to his ankles, and Jongdae kicked them off. From where Kyungsoo was standing, he could see Jongdae squirm as his now even harder cock was trapped in his briefs.

“Stay here and wait for me, okay? I need some things to help you,” Kyungsoo pressed another kiss against Jongdae’s temple before he went through their drawers. When Kyungsoo grabbed his items, he came back to find Jongdae’s underwear pulled down to his upper thighs, his fingers loosely wrapped around his now full erection. 

Jongdae’s eyes were closed, his eyelashes fanning against his cheeks. His mouth hung open, his breath silent and waiting. Kyungsoo paused for about thirty seconds of silence, watching him play with himself for just a little before his angered voice cut through the heavy breaths.

“You didn’t wait for me,” Kyungsoo’s voice bit through Jongdae as he dipped into the mattress to Jongdae’s right. Jongdae snapped his eyes open and a sheepish grin spread across his face.

“I’m sorry,” Jongdae pressed a kiss to Kyungsoo’s frowning, pouty lips and lifted Kyungsoo’s shirt over his head. 

“You better be after what I’m going to do to you,” Kyungsoo’s voice was daring as he nipped at his boyfriend’s lips until it smoothed into warm kisses and licks. 

Their hands roamed around each other’s bodies, Jongdae’s hands mapping out Kyungsoo’s neck and shoulders. Kyungsoo paid attention to Jongdae’s mid-section, running his fingertips onto the semi-developed abs and dipping into the pelvic bone. Jongdae moaned when Kyungsoo’s pinky finger barely grazed his proud standing erection. Kyungsoo returned the moan and pressed a hard kiss when Jongdae’s hand slipped and rubbed a pert nipple. 

Kyungsoo moved on from Jongdae’s curled lips to dip a nipping kiss into the junction of Jongdae’s neck, immediately receiving a groan from the latter. Kyungsoo shifted his position to kneel behind Jongdae, towering over him by breathing in Jongdae’s scent. He smelt the musk and sweat, but also the flower scented shampoo lingering in his hair. Kyungsoo felt so in control as he nipped Jongdae’s ear lobe and whispered sweet nothings.

“You’re so good at this, Jongdae,” Kyungsoo lifted Jongdae shirt above and off of him, and almost instantly pressed and kiss to the back of his neck. Kyungsoo chest was flush with Jongdae’s smooth back, and his own semi hard cock pressed against his boyfriend. Kyungsoo bent over, nipping at Jongdae’s other ear as he spread his arms down across Jongdae’s chest and slim torso. 

“But you’re so quiet. Make some noise for me, will you?” Kyungsoo’s voice was agonizingly teasing as his fingers danced on Jongdae’s thighs. Jongdae let out a breath he was holding and almost cried when Kyungsoo tugged suddenly at his cock. Kyungsoo smirked at his handiwork, sliding his hand hurriedly and watching Jongdae fall apart easily and beautifully.

Jongdae turned into a groaning mess, his hands gripped into the sheets tightly. His eyes screwed shut and his teeth clenched as his breath came out in spurts. Kyungsoo raised his closed hands over his boyfriend’s cock and dipped his finger through the slit, swiping precome that leaked. Jongdae choked on a cry, his eyes fluttering as Kyungsoo tightened his grip and used the natural lubricant. 

Kyungsoo could feel Jongdae was almost at his end when his cries became louder and breathy and his torso shifted. Jongdae was squirming as Kyungsoo fingertips danced against his twitching cock, begging for more touches. It got a touch, but just not what he was expecting.

Jongdae’s eyes snapped open and he looked down in horror to see that Kyungsoo finished rolling down the tight pink cock ring down the shaft. Jongdae’s eyes were wide and darting back to Kyungsoo’s face, which had sprouted a proud smirk.

“That’s for being bad,” Kyungsoo pressed a quick kiss to Jongdae’s curled edge of his lips.

“But I was _so close_ Soo! Fuck, like really close!” Jongdae blubbered, crying for release as his orgasm was nearing the edge and he could feel the tingle in his toes. 

“Should have thought about that before I caught you with your pants down,” Kyungsoo’s voice was low, and the smirk that was on his face before had been pressed down into tight lips. Kyungsoo shifted to stand up before Jongdae, and he quickly got rid on his skinny jeans. His cock stood proud against his stomach, already hard from the confrontation. 

Kyungsoo grabbed Jongdae by his chin as his boyfriend sat on the edge of the bed. With his other hand, he guided his cock to Jongdae’s curled lips. He edged the corner of his lips and pressed his cock to his boyfriend’s lips, sending pleasure shocks down his spine. Kyungsoo’s voice was low and demanding, “Now, be a good boy and use that mouth of yours for something good.”

Jongdae happily complied, his mouth opening a little to take just the head into his mouth. His tongue darted out rapidly, dipping quickly in and out to taste the precome from the tip. Kyungsoo rested his hands in Jongdae’s hair when Jongdae took one of his hands and wrapped it around the base of the shaft to keep in place. 

Jongdae hummed pleasantly around the head, his tongue swirled around and rolled down the length of Kyungsoo’s member. Jongdae slid down the length, heat enveloping Kyungsoo. He groaned, twisting Jongdae’s soft hair as Jongdae hollowed his cheeks and slid down until it hit the back of his throat.

Kyungsoo gasped again, his head being swallowed down his boyfriend’s throat. The slurping wet noises made Kyungsoo’s brain swirl, and he felt himself tremble. But he couldn’t let Jongdae’s pushed backed lips have the upper hand, so he quickly let his cock slip from Jongdae’s mouth.

“You’re doing really well being a good boy,” Kyungsoo gripped Jongdae’s head again, smiling as he sees Jongdae’s red lips pressed against Kyungsoo’s hip for more kisses. “Turn around for me.”

Jongdae smiled prettily, turning over quickly so that his knees and hands were pressed into the mattress. Kyungsoo raked his nails over Jongdae’s back, scratching all the way from his shoulder to Jongdae’s thighs. Kyungsoo finally ripped off Jongdae’s briefs, his boyfriend finally presented to him fully nude and fully compliant. 

“You are really sexy like this. Bent over just for me,” Kyungsoo bit lightly onto the back of Jongdae’s thighs, pressing bites and kisses until he got to Jongdae’s cheeks. Kyungsoo could hear the quiet mewls coming from his boyfriend, and could only imagine the faces he was making.

Kyungsoo snapped open the bottle of lube, rubbing his hands together to warm the lubricant. Jongdae shivered when Kyungsoo lightly slapped his bottom before gripping it roughly and spreading the cheeks open. Kyungsoo noticed the way Jongdae took a sharp breath in whenever his cheeks were played with roughly, and he remembered the last time they had really rough sex, there had been some spanking. Jongdae thoroughly enjoyed that.

Kyungsoo wasn’t too afraid of hurting Jongdae since they set themselves a limit for each other from the start. They experimented each other’s bodies and trusted the other to serve the other well. When Kyungsoo smacks Jongdae’s bottom with a resounding sound after, he knows that there is an understanding between them that this is enjoyable.

Kyungsoo smacks Jongdae’s ass multiple times, the hand coming down on both cheeks equally. Kyungsoo watched as the pale globes turned a pretty pink and into a scarlet red before he stopped and gripped the left one tightly. 

“Did you like that? Hmm? Do you want more?” Kyungsoo pressed a single digit to Jongdae’s puckered entrance. Jongdae shifted back slightly, but Kyungsoo quickly pressed his left hand tight around Jongdae’s hip to prevent any movement. 

Jongdae hummed in reply, arching his back to await the prepared fingers. An exasperated breath escaped Jongdae’s lips, “Yes, please.”

Kyungsoo played with Jongdae just a little bit more, lightly grazing the puckered hole back and forth as Jongdae groaned from the tingling sensation. Kyungsoo chuckled, suddenly stopping to lick his plush lips. “You look good enough to eat.”

Kyungsoo knew this would come as a surprise to Jongdae when he tongue pushed past the ring of muscle first. Jongdae groaned as the moist tongue pressed against velvet walls, licking in spots that fingers couldn’t quite get to. 

Kyungsoo lapped at Jongdae’s entrance, returning back to the surface as he was fully engrossed. Kyungsoo now held both hips, easing Jongdae backwards onto his tongue. Jongdae cried in ecstasy, his thighs trembling beneath him when Kyungsoo’s plush lips surrounded his entrance. Kyungsoo was pretty sure that this would become their new thing.

The wet smacking sounds were now competing with Jongdae’s moans. Kyungsoo lapped at Jongdae some more, biting lightly against sensitive flesh until Jongdae really cried out a begged for release. He immediately pressed in the tip of his finger to satisfy Jongdae’s needs. 

Kyungsoo didn’t even need to press even further when Jongdae rocked back suddenly and he sucked up the whole finger without a complaint. Kyungsoo smacked Jongdae’s bottom lightly for that sudden jerk, but continually rocked in a second finger. The two fingers were just enough to get Jongdae stir crazy, crying for Kyungsoo to hurry up.

Kyungsoo didn’t want to feel rushed though. He was in control, he was the dominant one now. As he rocked the fingers, he curled them suddenly and hit a spot deep in Jongdae that had him curling his toes and shaking. Jongdae’s back was arched again, his chest almost fully pressed into the sheets on the bed as he tried his hardest to push back onto the spot. He didn’t care if there was a cock ring on him, he needed more pleasure.

Kyungsoo wasn’t a harsh lover, giving Jongdae what he needed with more of a stretch. He pressed in a third finger that had to squeeze in tight to fit. But Kyungsoo knew Jongdae could always handle it if they took it slow. Jongdae let out a whine at the burn of the stretch, but it turned into a whine for pleasure once the third finger was fully seated and the fingers spread inside of him.

The velvet spot that was treasured before was easily found again from several instances of practice. Before Jongdae could fuck himself fully on the fingers, Kyungsoo slid them out and licked at the entrance again to get a pleasant cry. 

“Please please please,” the mantra fell from Jongdae’s lips as he watched Kyungsoo take the condom packet from the bed and opened it teasingly slow. The sound of it had Jongdae wrenching in Kyungsoo’s grip in anticipation.

“Ah, patience. You’ve been a very good boy so far,” Kyungsoo smiled in his dominant tone, rolling on the condom and lathering it in a layer of lube just for added preparation. Kyungsoo let out a sigh before his gripped Jongdae’s hip tight and guided his condom covered cock to Jongdae’s entrance. 

“Ready?” Kyungsoo’s voice rang in the silence of the room. Jongdae breathed out the confirmation and Kyungsoo pressed in slowly. The burn was less intense than previous burns, and Jongdae enjoyed it as much as he enjoyed that warmth he felt by the alcohol. Kyungsoo was enjoying it even more.

Kyungsoo loved the feeling of being full engrossed by his boyfriend, and not just in the physical sense. He was fully seated in his boyfriend, both hands gripping his sides as they both adjusted to the intrusion. Kyungsoo felt so nice being here with his boyfriend. If he didn’t have Jongdae, he would probably be getting into a lot more fights and stewing in his own murderous juices.

Instead of going out and getting into a bar fight after work, he can go home to his boyfriend and complain to him. Sometimes they talk it out, sometimes they watch movies and Jongdae lets Kyungsoo be the big spoon, and more often than not, they have mind blowing sex until they can’t think straight.

Kyungsoo, who had been waiting patiently for his boyfriend to moan delectably, finally pulled out and slammed back in just to hear a graceful run of notes into Jongdae’s high register. A couple slams down and Jongdae had fully given up on his upper body and pressed his face into the sheets as Kyungsoo rocked into him.

Kyungsoo thought that Jongdae sounded beautiful when they had sex. He was always so graceful with his moans instead of primal like and grunting like an animal. It must be because Jongdae was a trained singer, because he could definitely hold out a note in his upper register even when he was getting pounded into. 

Kyungsoo would like to think that he sounded great during sex to. He didn’t have vocal lessons like Jongdae, but he could definitely carry a tune, and he definitely could turn Jongdae on by just his smooth voice. 

Pressing back into Kyungsoo’s thrusts, Jongdae finally broke Kyungsoo’s rhythm and Kyungsoo tried to catch up with the spastic pace. Kyungsoo felt his eyes close as he loses himself in the rhythm, hotness, and tightness. He grips Jongdae’s hips again, pounding away as Jongdae moan deliciously. 

Almost forgetting about the cock ring, Kyungsoo finally lent a helpful hand down and slid the ring down and off. Jongdae cried as the blood rushed back, and it only took one or two more hits directly on his prostate until he was blubbering mess.

“ _Kyungsoo_ ,” Jongdae cried over and over until finally spilling onto the bed sheets with hot white, his thighs spazzing in his post orgasm. Kyungsoo wasn’t finished yet though.

Kyungsoo pressed into Jongdae more and more, the sensitive walls finally collapsing tighter around him. He finally groaned out a version of Jongdae’s name, spilling into the condom and finishing himself. 

Very pleased with himself, Kyungsoo held his tight position with his hands on Jongdae’s hips where he notices the birth of finger shaped bruises. After several moments of catching up breaths and hums of pleasure, Kyungsoo pulled out, tied the condom, and cleaned himself as well as Jongdae of any excess come.

Jongdae seemed a lot sleepier when he lays beside Kyungsoo on the bed. Jongdae’s hair is all over the place, and it only makes Kyungsoo smile when he tries to flatten it. As Kyungsoo run his fingers through Jongdae’s bed head hair, Jongdae hums a familiar tune and closes his eyes smoothly. 

“I loved this,” Jongdae pressed a slow kiss to Kyungsoo’s full lips. It was warm and made Kyungsoo’s stomach have little butterflies. He always liked Jongdae’s submissive kisses, especially after sex. 

“I love you, too,” Kyungsoo pressed a quick, sweet kiss, and Jongdae giggled. 

“This is why I always liked you,” Jongdae hummed, snuggling into Kyungsoo’s chest for post sex cuddles. Kyungsoo didn’t mind since Jongdae was always a cuddler and always liked to be the little spoon to Kyungsoo’s big spoon. 

“And why is that?” He was setting himself up for it, and he wasn’t quite sure why.

He angled his head down to gaze upon his God-given boyfriend, whose cheek sat delightfully across Kyungsoo’s chest, listening to the steady heartbeat. The guy was like putty every time they came down from a high, the warmth of the alcohol almost faded away by the time their finished.

The moment could be seen from a mile away, but Kyungsoo let it happen anyway. Jongdae’s grin was so wide, he thought it might stay like that. The quip wasn’t subtle, but it was quick and painless, “You’re just so cute.”

“I hate you so much right now.”


End file.
